Anata Aishiteru
by mistress-cadaver
Summary: He left her, thinking she'd beg him to take her back... but he was wrong, he just gave her the reason to go to the man who loves her more than he could. Please give it a try and R


**Title:** Anata Aishiteru

**Author:** mistress-cadaver

**Summary:** He left her, thinking she'd beg him to take her back... but he was wrong, he just gave her the reason to go to the man who loves her more than he could.

**Chapter 1: Don't want you anymore**

Kenzo Suzuki stood in the ring looking smug and ready for his match against John Cena when Theodore Long entered and announced that the match is cancelled due to some things that had happened.

Another match was arranged in place for the cancelled one, it was Torrie Wilson against Hiroko in a bra and panties match.

**6-6-6**

"Tonight's really such a boring one." Rob sighed as he watched the screen.

"It's only boring for you coz you're not allowed to wrestle for another three weeks." Rey Mysterio rolled his eyes.

"SO?" He said flipping his hair.

"What are you talking about ese?" a voice called from the outside.

"Just nothing, Eddie…" Rob sighed and rolled his eyes on the TV.

"What's wrong, suddenly mad at the TV?" Rey snickered.

"Whatever… I just want to remove this blasted thing on my knee, I can't scratch it… its damn itchy."

"You only have three weeks to wait, Rob… stop acting like a baby."

"Try getting a blasted cast on your knee and let's see how you would feel." He said whacking Rey's knee with a steel chair.

"HEY! That hurts!" He said retaliating with a steel chair.

"Oh yeah!" He said finally putting both his hands on Rey's neck.

"Well two can play that game!" He shrieked doing the same thing.

Eddie laughed at the sight of the two strangling each other. "Stop it! You both are amigos, close like brothers; you should go for each other, ese… that would be just plain weird."

The two looked at him; Rey was on top of Rob; and with Rob's knee on a cast, his legs were spread. "We're not hitting on each other!" They chorused and Rey removed himself from their very questionable position.

**6-6-6**

"The following contest is a bra and panties match! Making her way to the ring, from Boise, Idaho; Torrie Wilson!"

She entered and the crowd grew wild as she posed in the ring, with a lollipop in her mouth. She was wearing an almost similar shirt that she wore at the cover of playboy magazine with Sable and a skirt that reached until her wonderful knees.

"And entering the ring, her opponent, being accompanied by Kenzo Suzuki; Hiroko!"

The two engaged themselves in a really tight competition. They both were really neck to neck; neither had taken off any of their clothes.

Just as Torrie was about to remove Hiroko's top; Rene interrupted making the two stop and both slowly walking towards the corner of the ring. The people were on the edge of their seats as he made his way to the ring. And everyone was shocked as Rene attacked a very helpless Hiroko with Kenzo not doing anything to stop him. Torrie, on the other hand was being seduced by Kenzo. But Torrie was able to get away and now the attention to Hiroko who was lying on the mat bloodied and half unconscious.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close to him with a mic on the other hand. "HIROKO!" He began, she looked at him with only half-opened eyes. "You make me sick! I want a divorce!"

"Doshite?" she cried to him repeatedly, but he just looked at her with disgust; he spat at her… And at that; he left her, with battered body and broken heart.

**6-6-6**

Hiroko tried hard not to cry as she left the arena. She had done everything he wanted her to do, but still he wasn't happy.

"Hey Hiroko…" a voice called filled with concern.

She turned around and covered her face; she was just too ashamed to look at the owner of the voice.

"I'm sorry about what had happened, honey. He's such a dick for doing that to you…"

"Why are you nice to me Torrie?"

"Look, I'm a lady too you know." She looked at her, her orbs showing concern and pity.

"But I…" Hiroko murmured. "I'm not kind to you, why are you concerned about me, when all I do is pick a fight with you?"

"Oh honey, that doesn't matter." Torrie smiled. "Now come with me and let's get you fixed." She said slightly pulling her arm to Torrie's locker room.

And in the room were Torrie's close friends; Miss Jackie, Dawn Marie, Sable, who was there just to visit, and Jacquelyn.

"Well look what the tide brought us today!" Miss Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with that weirdo Kenzo?" Dawn smirked. "Or are you just plain stupid to know that no one wants you here?"

"Cut that out you two!" Torrie said. "Can't you see she's hurt?"

"I don't know about you girl, but she seriously needs some make-over." Jacquelyn rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"Where do we start?!" Dawn shrieked; obviously thrilled about the make-over.

"First off, let's remove the white make-up… and then…" Miss Jackie began excitedly.

And there the changes of Hiroko began.

**6-6-6**

"Eddie, like I told you, people don't change over-night!" Rob rolled his eyes.

"She did, ese. I know I saw her pass our locker room!" Eddie yelled.

"For a million times Eddie, Hiroko didn't have a face change!" Rob hollered. "You can't have a face change over-night!"

John Cena rolled his eyes as he entered the locker room. "What are you two talking about?"

"Did you see Hiroko, amigo? She just had a face change, ese." Eddie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, I just saw Miss Jackie, Dawn Marie, Torrie, and Jacquelyn leave the building… but I didn't see Hiroko."

"See?" Rob raised a brow. "I told you, Hiroko didn't have a face change, she's not here in the first place."

**6-6-6**

"I told you walking down the hallway was a bad idea." She said shyly.

"Yeah, you were right. It's a good thing, no one believes Eddie that much. Only Trish believes him actually." Torrie sighed.

"So how are we going to take her out without making any of the guys notice her?" Dawn sighed.

"It'll take a miracle to pull that stunt." Miss Jackie sighed as well.

"I have an idea!" Torrie shrieked. "Why not you and Dawn fake a fight and when everyone's busy making you two stop fighting, we'll sneak Hiroko out of the building and no one would notice!"

"Okay, then." The two chorused and went on their way out of the room.

Author's note: Well here it is... I hope you liked it please read and review


End file.
